


why harry loves magic

by thebloodybaron (adorecas)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, M/M, Wands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorecas/pseuds/thebloodybaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry moaned, pushing backwards against Cedric’s warm body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	why harry loves magic

Harry moaned, pushing backwards against Cedric’s warm body. The rub of denim against his arse tingled slightly, and he grinned into the pillow. The two boys were lying side by side on Cedric’s bed, Cedric’s body fitting perfectly against Harry’s.

Cedric’s arm wrapped around Harry’s body, pulling him closer. Harry’s own arm snuck backwards, landing somewhere on Cedric’s hip, before sliding down to grip his arse through his jeans. Cedric kissed Harry’s neck slightly. The boys moaned in unison, Harry turning his neck around as much as possible and Cedric leaning forward a bit. Cedric kissed the corner of Harry’s lips slightly, eliciting a groan of pleasure from the smaller boy.

“Please, Cedric,” Harry whispered, nearly incoherent.

“Oh don’t worry,” Cedric grinned. “We will.”

After a brief kiss – chaste, yet passionate – Cedric, pulled away, standing at the edge of the bed. Harry turned to lie on his back, looking up at the other boy’s face.

“I have a surprise for us today,” Cedric said, kneeling by the edge of the bed. 

“What kind of surprise?” Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Oh it’s a good one. But…you won’t find out until you get it.”

Harry’s face turned apprehensive. “What sort of surprise is this?” 

Cedric only smiled. “Just…be open minded, alright?”

“Cedric, what –“ Harry was cut off as Cedric pulled him from the bed, helping him slip out of his shirt as he stood. In a flash, Cedric was naked except for his boxers, standing before a half-clothed Harry.

Cedric unbuttoned Harry’s jeans with one hand while the other snaked around the Gryffindor’s waist. Harry kicked his jeans off quickly, all the while pressing his lips to the other boy’s throat, ghosting kisses across his collar bone.

Cedric moaned impatiently, his boxers already tented completely. Harry grinned into the hollow of Cedric’s throat before kneeling and sliding down the boy’s boxers as he went. Cedric had other ideas, however. He pulled Harry back up, removing the younger boy’s boxers and turned him around. Cedric pressed his length up against the crack that divided Harry’s perfectly round arse in two. Harry started, surprised by Cedric’s sudden domineering turn. He wasn’t at all turned off by it, he found. In fact, Harry felt a rush when Cedric pushed him face first onto the bed and knelt behind him. The blonde’s hands cupped his arse and pulled the cheeks apart slowly. Harry felt the Hufflepuff’s hot breath trace his entrance, and chills ran up his spine.

Harry arched his back, and Cedric grinned, licking his lips. He stared at the puckered pink hole, and leaned in. He placed soft kisses around it until Harry was pushing back. He placed his hands more firmly upon Harry’s rump, and leaned in further, this time his tongue tracing the entrance to Harry’s body.

The more Cedric’s tongue toyed with his hole, the more aroused Harry became. Eventually, Harry could take no more: “Fuck me, please,” he moaned into the bed.

Cedric chuckled and stood. He leaned against Harry’s backside, pressing the tip of his member to Harry’s already wet entrance. Cedric cast a lubrication charm just in case, before pressing himself into Harry’s slowly but surely.

Harry hardly needed any preparation these days, Cedric thought with amusement.

Cedric worked himself up to a steady rhythm, until he felt himself begin to tighten. He slowed, and pulled out, leaning down to whisper in Harry’s ear: “Ready for you surprise?”

Harry made to get up, but Cedric held him down. “Stay there. Do you trust me?”

The seeker pinned to the bed nodded slightly, still unwary. Cedric moved back to his original position. He placed a slight kiss on Harry’s left arse cheek, before saying: “Here we go.”

Harry’s body tensed, and Cedric rubbing the boy’s back as he raised his wand. He traced Harry’s tight hole before pushing against it. At first, Harry wasn’t sure if anything had happened. “Ced?” he asked, unsure.

Cedric murmured a spell under his breath and Harry gasped in pleasure, pain, and surprise. Cedric watched Harry’s body for signs of intense pain, but slowly, the raven haired boy relaxed.

“Ced…what is that?” he asked over his shoulder, unable to see.

“Your new favorite spell,” Cedric muttered huskily. Harry shifted slightly.

“Move it,” he moaned. Cedric pushed a few more inches in until he felt the tip of the wand press against something. Again, Harry’s body had a spasm.

Harry felt something large and warm inside of him, and he liked it. He motioned for Cedric to keep moving it, and his lover obeyed. The wand moved in and out, feeling much bigger than any wand Harry had ever seen.

“And…” Cedric mused, before casting another spell, while the wand was moving in and out of the other boy’s arse. He felt the spell work as the wood in his hand began to vibrate slightly, and Harry tensed in pleasure, pushing back faster against the wood. Each time it pounded against his most pleasurable spot, he moaned, louder and louder. Cedric quickly maneuvered Harry onto his back, grasping at the boy’s engorged cock. It took only a few synchronized strokes with the wand to bring Harry to fruition. His body relaxed, and a smiled covered his face.

“What was that spell again?” he asked, breathing heavily. Cedric didn’t answer. Instead, he tossed the wand to the ground and threw himself on top of the younger seeker. He kissed Harry deeply, barely pausing for breath. Harry simply lay there, kissing the beautiful boy back.

It wasn’t long though, before Cedric once again drew back, hand upon his own cock. He sat straddling Harry, and began to stroke himself, inches from Harry’s face. Harry watched hungrily as Cedric played with himself, and decided to reach around and massage and grope Cedric’s ass. Cedric leaned up a bit, allowing Harry to slip a finger inside. That was all Cedric needed before he exploded, his seed covering Harry’s chest.

The two boys fell to the bed, panting. Harry looked at Cedric with an ironic grin.

“So have I ever mentioned how much I love magic?”


End file.
